minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Fuel
It is fairly easy to turn various blocks or items into fuel for furnaces or for anything that uses vanilla fuels. You need only add a line with the following syntax to your mod.js file to add an item as fuel. mod.addFuel(input, duration); The input value is the id or alias of the item or block you want to use as a fuel. The duration value is the length of time in ticks you want the fuel to burn for. In minecraft, 20 ticks is equal to 1 second, so to make a fuel that lasts as long as coal, the duration would be 1600. This should give you a fuel that lasts for 80 seconds, just like vanilla fuels. If you have a CS2 furnace that has a usedRecipeLists attribute that uses anything other than the vanilla list, you can use this version of the syntax to add the fuel for use in that recipe list. Again, this belongs in the mod.js file of your CS2 mod. mod.addFuelFor("list", input, duration); The input and duration values are the same as they were for mod.addFuel. The list value will be the same as the value you used for the usedRecipeList in your gui file. Example Fuels If you are thinking "Why can't I put a torch into the furnace? They are always burning.", this example will be perfect for you. It adds the torch as fuel and it will burn for the maximum amount of time. mod.js mod.addFuel(50, 2147483647); This time is ((2^31) - 1)/20 seconds, or: 3 Years (365,25 Days per year) 147 Days 0 Hours 9 Minutes 42.35 Seconds The same example, but in the "light-based" recipe list for custom furnaces. mod.addFuelFor("light-based", 50, 2147483647); Finally, an example using metadata and an alias. mod.addAliasWithMetadata(42, 2, "double slab wood"); mod.addFuel("double slab wood", 300); This will add the wooden double slab that is hard to obtain legitimately to burn for 15s just like wooden planks. ---- It's pretty easy to make blocks or items into a Fuel for furnaces, or IC² generators, or BC Steamengines, or... Just add the following function in a file with the extension '.fuel', and place that file in the folder '/.minecraft/config/customfuels/'. fuels.addFuel("input duration", "furnaceUsed") "Input" is the item or block ID of whatever you're intending to use as a fuel. Damage Values can be expressed by adding a dash to the end of the ID, followed by the DV. For example "251-2" being a variation of block #251. Duration is the amount of time that the fuel will burn, measured in 1/20 second. Every item need 10 seconds (200) to smelt. FurnaceUsed is an attribute that determines which furnace the fuel can be used in. Normally you'll want this value set to "vanilla" so that it will work with the defaut fuels. If you're creating a custom furnace, however, you may want fuels that function only in it. If so, you can change this value to match the RecipesUsed attribute of the furnace's container. Example Fuel If you are thinking "Why can't I put a torch into the furnace ? They are always burning.", this example will be perfect for you. It adds the torch as fuel and it will burn for the maximum amount of time. /minecraft_server/config/customFuels/fuels.item fuels.addFuel("50 2147483647", "vanilla"); This time is ((2^31) - 1)/20 seconds, or: 3 Years (365,25 Days per year) 147 Days 0 Hours 9 Minutes 42.35 Seconds Fuels in the Vanilla Game Most fuels in the vanilla game burn out very quickly (unlike the comicly unbalanced Everburning Torch example above). Coal and Charcoal, the standard furnace fuels, each last for 1600. This is long enough to smelt eight items. Most wooden items last for 300 with the exceptions of sticks and saplings which last a measly 100 per item. The two longest lasting fuels in the game are blaze rods, which last for 2,400, and lava buckets which clock in at a whopping 20,000! Bugs *In Custom Stuff 2.3.0 and 2.3.1, using damage values for an item id will only work on Single Player. Category:Examples Category:Bugs Category:Examples (CS1) Category:Examples (CS2) Category:Custom Stuff 2